


A Nebula of Guilt

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, Angst, Day 19, Grief, M/M, Survivor’s Guilt, Whumptober 2020, all in a dream au, mourning loved one, no.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: Red struggles with the guilt he feels over the loss of Purple.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Nebula of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> From the same AU as ‘All in a Dream’ and day 1 of Whumptober ‘Together Forever’ (chronogically comes before ‘Together Forever’).

_ “I promised I would die for you…” _

Red stood before the window on the Massive alone. Gazing out into the vastness of space as they drifted slowly along. Among countless asteroids and meteoroids. Past stars and planets. Even beautiful nebulae.

He was alone in body if not in mind. The weight of loss heavy on his shoulders. His burden to carry forever. Or as forever as his life would last.

And it was his fault.

He looked at his ghostly reflection in the window. A once tall and proud ruler, now, he was only a sickly shadow of his former self.

Ravaged by guilt and loneliness, his once-fiery red eyes had dimmed and darkened into a dull brown. His once beautiful light green skin had paled even more. His antennae, once black and so smooth they shined, had wilted and now hung limp against his head.

He had neither the strength nor a reason to try hold them up anymore. Not when he was so alone.

He touched the glass. If he tried, he could almost pretend it was Purple looking back at him. But Purple had never looked like that. Purple had looked alive and vibrant. With bright eyes and unmarred skin.

And Purple’s mind wasn’t torn. His sanity wasn’t falling apart. His ‘spooch wasn’t churning with grief. His heart wasn’t shattered. His life wasn’t fading.

At least… it hadn’t been before he was poisoned. Now Purple’s eyes didn’t shine. His skin didn’t glow. His heart didn’t beat. His blood didn’t flow. His ‘spooch didn’t do anything at all.

And it never would again. All because Red couldn’t save him.

_ "…but then you died for me instead and I will never forgive myself for failing you." _

**Author's Note:**

> The ‘not alone in mind’ thing is in regards to him bearing both his and Purple’s PAK’s.


End file.
